


An Independence Hymn

by A_Zap



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Carol Parody, Human Names Used, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: England hates the 4th of July. However, a series of nations is going to try to change this by showing him a different side of America, and maybe help him realize his own feelings.





	1. The Eve of the Hated Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on FF.net during the summer of 2012. This was actually the first fanfic I wrote and posted online. I still kinda like it.

England hated this time of the year. Every time that dreaded date came close, most nations had learned to keep away from him or else face they would have his irritation directed at them. Yet the one nation that was the source of England’s loathing of the entire month never seemed to get a clue.

“Iggy! Are you gonna come to my party tomorrow?” America’s voice blurt out of the phone so loudly that England had to hold the phone away from his ear.

_I really need to get caller ID on my home phone…_ England rubbed his forehead as a headache began to form. America was the last person he wanted to talk to, especially in July. There was also the fact that America had the nerve to ask him to his party, which only added to his growing anger. “Don’t call me ‘Iggy,’ you git! Also, it’s ‘going to’ not ‘gonna.’”

“Alright, Artie! But you didn’t answer my question!”

Arthur’s anger rose a bit more. _Where does he get these nicknames?! He knows I hate these abbreviations, but he even comes up with one for my human name! Is he trying to make me mad?_

Despite the rage within his thoughts, he tried to be calm as aloud he said, “I’m not ‘Iggy’ or ‘Artie’ or any of your ridiculous nicknames, wanker! And of course, I’m not going to your bloody party!” Actually, England found himself yelling into the phone, so he basically failed at keeping calm.

There was a short pause as America seemed to process this. “Why not?” He finally asked. “Don’t you wanna celebrate my birthday with me and everyone else?”

England’s anger finally reached the critical point and exploded. “Why the bloody hell would I want to celebrate your birthday? I hate it, and I hate you! Just leave me alone!”

As he slammed his phone into its cradle, he thought he heard America start to protest, but he ignored it. For a few moments, Arthur just stood in the hall trying to calm down, his breath coming out in small pants.

“I need a cup of tea…” He mumbled to himself.

England sighed and made his way into the kitchen. He quickly put the kettle on the stove to get the water boiling, and quickly made the other arrangements for a calming cup of Earl Grey. As he was moving about he accidentally glanced at the calendar and he couldn’t help but glare at it, a scowl crossing his face.

July 3rd. That was today’s date. Tomorrow, America’s so-called “birthday,” was the anniversary of the beginning of what England referred to as his ultimate failure. July 4th was the day that America, his cute little brother, had decided to declare independence on him and America had not been afraid to use force to gain his freedom. It was the day when America had broken Arthur’s heart.

_Why does he think I would_ want _to go to his blasted party? I have never attended it before and I have never even said “happy birthday” to him. Why should I?_ England’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the kettle screeching. He quickly took it off the burner and poured the water into the cup filled with tea leaves.

After his tea was made, he went into his living room and sat in his favorite chair, resuming his train of thought. _I gave the little brat everything! I’ll admit that I taxed him a bit, but it was less than what my citizens over here were being taxed! And then there was the Boston Massacre, but his citizens were the ones who started it!_

“Yes, a bloody revolution was fine thanks for everything I did for him.” England muttered, staring into his tea.

Unbidden, memories of America when he first started as a colony came to mind, and the irritation that England had been experiencing ever since the calendar had shown that it was July was swept away in a wave of sadness. Arthur’s eyes started to water a bit at the thought of chibi America looking up at him with a look of love in his sky blue eyes. “The little git probably never really loved me. If he had loved me, he wouldn’t have rebelled.”

He continued to tell himself that. After all, he figured that he had done nothing that would have caused America to start hating him. The love America had shown him must have been a lie then.

_Was he even capable of trying to lie at that age?_ A small part of him whispered.

Arthur decided to ignore that part of his mind.

He sighed once again and sipped the last dregs of his tea. He started to rise from his chair when he felt a vibration from his pocket.

Frowning, England took out his cell phone and flipped it open to look at the newly received text message.

“C’mon Iggy! Thre’ll b firewrks!! <3 XD – USA” It read.

He stared at the message. Then his rage came back in full force and he threw his cell phone towards the wall. It hit with enough force for the back to pop off, and the phone, its back, and its battery all fell to the floor.

“Bloody git!” England shouted as he stomped back towards the kitchen.

As he proceeded to make himself another cup of tea, Arthur decided something. “I’ll never celebrate that wanker’s birthday! That arsehole doesn’t deserve to be told ‘happy birthday’ and he’ll certainly never hear it from me!”

Later, in the evening, England finally calmed down after a few small glasses of scotch. “Ugh, I just want this whole bloody affair over and done with.” He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

As he went towards the stairs to go to bed, he saw his cell phone still lying next to the wall. “I’ll just let it lay there so no one tries to contact me instantly,” he muttered.

Once upstairs, he quickly changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, where he soon fell asleep.

And then all was well.

At least, it was well until midnight struck.


	2. The Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England was not expecting a visitor in his bedroom at midnight. But he likes the message that's left with him even less.

The sound of his cell phone vibrating woke Arthur up. Instinctively, his hand reached out and fumbled a bit trying to grab his phone to answer it. It was when he had actually grabbed it that he remembered that his cell phone was in pieces in the living room.

England sat up straight in bed, now fully awake, and he stared incredulously at his cell phone, all put together, in his hand. Trying not to panic, he flipped it open to see who had called or texted him. He frowned as he saw that the alarm had been set to wake him at midnight.

“What the bloody hell…” He mumbled. Despite the mystery of how his cell phone had gotten back to his bedroom in one piece, England decided to just write the whole thing off as one of his fairy friends messing around and go back to sleep. His frown deepened as he remembered that it was now _that_ day.

“You know if you continue to look like that, your face will get stuck like that.”

Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin as he realized that someone was in his room and was speaking to him. He quickly turned on the lamp next to his bed, and blinked as light filled the room. He then looked over the intruder.

The intruder looked a lot like the Italy brothers, but he appeared to be older than them and he wore a tunic. The stranger smiled at him. “Hello, little England, how are you?”

“Who the bloody hell are you?! And what the dickens are you doing in my room?!” England screeched, secretly wishing he kept a gun close to his bedside like a certain American git.

The stranger’s face fell a bit. “Ah, how cruel… has the world truly forgotten about me? I even sang for you and your friends during World War II! How did you forget about me?”

England racked his brain, trying to find an answer, when it hit him. “Y-you’re the Ancient Roman Empire! You’re supposedly dead!”

Ancient Rome’s smile came back in full force. “Ah… so you _do_ remember me! But,” his smile faltered a bit, “Please do not call me ancient. After all, Grandpa Rome here can still get with the ladies anytime he wants!”

Arthur made a face at that. _I seriously did not want to hear that._ However, he quickly recovered. “That still doesn’t explain why you are in my bedroom.”

“Ah, that’s right! I have a message to deliver.” Rome moved towards England, making him feel a bit self-conscious in his pajamas.

“What message?” He asked, his irritation rising.

Rome blinked. “Wow, you are just like your mother described you. Irritable little thing, aren’t you?”

Arthur took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from attempting to strangle the ancient nation. _Generally, it’s only the frog and the git who can make me this mad… Thank the Lord the Italy brothers are not as annoying as him… Wait…_

“What does my mother have to do with anything?” He asked out loud. “And you didn’t answer my question!”

“Well, this all started from her idea!”

“What!”

“Yes!” Rome nodded to emphasize his point. “You see, your mother’s been watching you all these years, and she thinks you’re being ridiculous.”

“About what…” England’s eyes narrowed, while wondering what could have annoyed his mother, Britannia of the British Isles, enough to want to send a message.

“This whole situation with Native America’s kid, of course! She can’t believe that you can’t see what’s right in front of you. She is also thoroughly convinced that you are going to regret your actions later.”

_This is all… about… that American wanker!_ England couldn’t hide his anger any longer. “What the bloody hell! What does she mean I don’t get what’s right in front of me? She has no right to interfere with how I treat that stupid git! I’m not going to regret a single blasted thing about him!”

“Whoa, calm down.” Rome held up his hands in the universal “I surrender” sign. “She told me what’s up and it seems that Native America agrees with her, so I decided to help. Just don’t blow up at the messenger.”

England struggled to control himself. After all, he was a gentleman, and as Rome said, a gentleman would not get mad just because someone told him bad news. He took a deep breath. “Is that all you have to say?”

“Eh? What are you talking about? I haven’t even gotten to the message part.”

Arthur couldn’t stop himself from facepalming. “Then what is the bloody message,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Right.” Rome leaned in close to England’s face, and England couldn’t help but lean away from it. “This is a warning. Tonight, starting at the stroke of one, you will be visited by three nations that will show you the errors of your ways.”

Arthur blinked. That wasn’t what he had been expecting at all. “… What?” He couldn’t help but wonder if he had heard correctly.

“Tonight, you will be visited by three nations to show you the truth, starting at the stroke of one.” Rome said again. “I think it’s pretty clear.”

“… What the hell? Why does this sound so familiar?” England said as he processed what he heard. “Wait, I’m going to have nations breaking into my room! I’m not going to let that happen!”

Rome shrugged. “Britannia came up with this plan while talking to some strange guy up there. Then she used her magic to make it work. She said something about not having any ghosts willing to work for her, so she’s forcing some nations to do her dirty work for her.” He looked off into the distance. “It’s just like old times… 

“Well, tell my mother that it’s not any of her bloody business! I don’t regret anything about dealing with that wanker, and she should call everything off!” Arthur said tersely. “I don’t care what she thinks I should do, it doesn’t matter.”

Rome raised an eyebrow. “Eh, don’t you get it?”

It was Arthur’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Get what?”

“It’s too late to stop this! So expect the first nation when the clock strikes one!” Rome started grinning. “And now I’m free to go bug Germania’s grandson and see cute little Veneziano! _Ciao_!”

“Wait! Wha-?” England spluttered and blinked, but Rome was already gone. He had vanished as mysteriously as he had come.

Arthur’s eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. _I must be dreaming._ He concluded. _Yes, this is all just a strange dream. After all, what would my mother think I would regret about America? Why would she even care? And who the bloody hell is Native America?_

Arthur sighed, and then he noticed that he still held his cell phone in his hand. He frowned at it, wondering at how it could have gotten there. Still, he set it back down on his nightstand and turned off the light.

“Who cares? This is just a bloody dream, anyway…” England mumbled this as he drifted off back asleep, not caring about the Ancient Roman Empire’s warning of what was about to happen.


	3. July 4th Past Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that the Ancient Roman Empire wasn't kidding, and England is forced to view the past.
> 
> America always was a cute kid.

In London, Big Ben chimed as the hands showed one o’clock. Over at England’s house, Arthur slept soundly, not noticing the time.

At least, until someone made him notice.

“ _Igirisu_ -san. Please wake up.”

“Hmm… What?” England opened his eyes when he heard the voice and sat up.

His visitor turned on the bedroom light.

“Gah!” England shut his eyes at the sudden light and then slowly reopened them. He blinked at his visitor as he realized who was in his room. “Japan? What are you doing in my room?”

“ _Gomennesai_ , _Igirisu_ -san.” Kiku responded with a small bow, with his expressionless face giving nothing away. “However, I do believe that Rome-san was supposed to warn you of my coming.”

Arthur blinked once more as he remembered his strange “dream” from earlier. “You mean that wasn’t a bloody dream?!”

“No. It wasn’t.”

“… So Mother really is plotting something. Why are you helping with this plot that’s supposed to make me ‘see the truth?’” England couldn’t help but wonder how Britannia had convinced the stoic nation to go along with this whole scheme.

“It is inconsequential. Do not worry about it.” A light blush dusted Japan’s cheeks, leading Arthur to guess that he was bribed with something concerning his hobby of making yaoi.

_God, you hate me, don’t you?_ Arthur couldn’t help but think, wondering why he had to go through with all of this, especially in the wee hours of the day he hated the most. “Very well. Let’s get on with this. Tell me whatever the hell you came to tell me so I can go back to sleep.”

The Japanese man blinked. “ _Igirisu_ -san, I have not come to tell you anything.”

England furrowed his brow. “Then why the bloody hell are you here to do?”

“I am going to show you something.”

“Show me something! But I am not dressed to go see anything.” Arthur suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was in his pajamas while Japan stood before him dressed in his normal, informal kimono that he wore as casual dress.

“Do not worry. No one will see us.” Japan quickly reassured him. “Or so I was told. In any case, all you have to do is take my hand and we will be on our way.” He stiffly held his hand out towards England.

England himself looked suspiciously at the hand, but he began to extend his own hand towards Japan. “And what exactly will I be seeing?”

“I guess you could say…” Kiku gave a small smile. “I am the nation of the past. I will show you some history that happened on this day that will begin to show you the truth behind Alfred-san’s reasons for this holiday.”

“What?!” Arthur nearly jerked his hand back. He certainly didn’t want to see the past! But his hand was already close enough to Kiku’s that the Japanese man simply grasped it. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

* * *

England looked around. It seemed as if it was very early in the morning, with the sun just beginning to rise on the horizon. He was no longer in his bedroom. Instead he was standing on the lawn of a very familiar house. He scowled at it. “Why are we here? When are we?”

“Just watch, _Igirisu_ -san.” Japan said. “As for when we are, shouldn’t you remember since you are right there?”

“What?” Arthur looked up to see himself coming out of America’s front door.

Past-Arthur was dressed up in his gear to go sailing and was looking decidedly guilty. This Arthur quickly headed to a carriage that was waiting for him on the edge of the road, when something caused him to stop.

“Arthur!”

Both past-Arthur and present-Arthur turned to look towards the sound of the voice ringing in the early morning. On the porch of the house stood America, no, Alfred.

Present-Arthur could only gasp. The child on the porch was exactly as he remembered Alfred when he was younger. Alfred appeared to be about eight years old and he had obviously gotten dressed hastily as he had realized that the past-Arthur had been sneaking away.

Alfred’s sky blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears, and his lower lip trembled, but he was trying to hide all this as he crossed his arms. “Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” He demanded.

Past-England sighed and walked back over to Alfred. “I did leave a note for you to find. I thought it would be easier this way.”

“Easier for who?” Alfred looked away from England. He kept trying to appear tough, but his bravado was quickly breaking.

England sighed again and knelt before Alfred. “Look, Alfred, I-!”

Alfred didn’t want to hear more excuses. “Why do you have to go? Can’t you just stay here with me?”

Past-Arthur gave a small smile. “Alfred, I would love to stay with you, but there is trouble over in Europe. I have to deal with this, so you can be safe. Once things are safe, I can stay here.”

Alfred shook his head. He finally gave in and let the tears roll down his face. “I don’t care! Please stay!” He leapt forward and wrapped his arms around England in a tight hug. “Don’t go, Arthur! Don’t go!”

Present-England felt guilt starting to grow down in his gut even though this wasn’t happening to the current him.  He could remember how often he had experienced this very scene unfolding before his eyes. Alfred had never wanted him to leave.

At least, he hadn’t wanted him to leave until he had grown up.

England heard a small clicking noise that sounded suspiciously like a camera, but when he looked over at Japan, he saw the Asian holding nothing. He decided to disregard it as he turned back towards his past self, not noticing Kiku bringing his camera back out.

Present-Arthur knew what was coming next.

Past-England slowly and gently unwrapped Alfred’s arms. He looked Alfred straight in the eye and wiped the tears from his face with tender fingers. “Someday, there will come a time when I will be able to spend all the time in the world with you. But until then, I have to leave, alright?”

Alfred looked at him, the tears starting to subside. “Do you promise?”

England smiled. “I promise, Alfred. So be a good boy and behave while I’m away.” With this, England turned and boarded the carriage that would take him to the harbor and the ship that would take him away from America.

As the dust began to settle, present-Arthur made a move to follow it, but something grabbed his elbow and made him stay. “What? Aren’t we going to follow me?” He turned to look at Japan.

Kiku’s dark eyes were trained on something else. “I did not bring you back to see _your_ past, _Igirisu_ -san.”

“What do you-?” England started to ask.

“Liar.”

The single word cracked through the silence like a whip. England glanced over from where the accusation had come from and was surprised to see Alfred.

Alfred had stopped crying and was looking in the direction the past-Arthur had gone. “You are such a liar, Arthur.”

Present-Arthur felt his jaw drop. _Where is this statement coming from? Why did he think I’m a liar?_ Arthur’s question was soon answered.

“You always promise you’ll stay.” Alfred continued his soliloquy. “But you never do. I thought we would always be together. That’s why I…” His voice trailed off, and a sad expression came on his face. England felt like a knife was being twisted in his heart at that expression.

Alfred sighed. “I could make you stay, but you would hate me if I did that, huh.” His eyes still glimmered with sadness, but there was a spark of understanding in them. “So go have your freedom, Arthur. I guess I’ll just have to wait for that day to come.” Alfred sighed again, and turned back towards his house and went in to start making his breakfast.

Meanwhile, England was shocked. _I… I never thought that Alfred had ever thought that way. Did leaving him alone really hurt him that much?_ Then England remembered what the Alfred before him was planning on doing. _He just said he would wait! Then why did he bloody declare independence on me?!_

“I never realized it before.”

“What?” Japan’s voice had snapped Arthur from his inner musings.

Kiku looked over at England. “Alfred-san was very strong even as a child, correct?”

Arthur nodded, not getting what Japan was saying 

“Alfred-san _let_ you go.” Kiku emphasized. “If he wanted to make you stay, he could have forced you to stay.”

England blinked. He realized that Alfred himself had just said something along those same lines. _But if he wanted me to stay as much as it always seemed, then why didn’t he make me stay?_

“However, he let you keep your freedom, _Igirisu_ -san. He knew you would be sad if he forced you to do something you didn’t want.” Japan continued, purposely ignoring Arthur’s lack of response. “He truly cares about you.”

_Then why didn’t he just wait?_ Arthur continued to mull over these revelations. “Are we only going to be seeing Alfr-I mean, America’s side of things?” He cursed at himself for nearly calling the git by his human name out loud.

“ _Hai_. And there is still more to see.” Kiku gave a small smile and grabbed Arthur’s hand.

The pair disappeared from the windswept lawn of Colonial America.


	4. July 4th Past Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England learns that July 4th was not always a happy, fun time for America.

England opened his eyes to see that they were now inside a building. Light filtered through tall windows and illuminated the many tables and chairs within the hall. He looked to see most of the room’s occupants clustered around a piece of paper.

Arthur paled as he recognized several of the men around the paper. There was John Adams happily talking to another one of the men, Thomas Jefferson sat looking smug as he watched the other men reading his masterpiece, and Benjamin Franklin also looked at the proceedings but he had a small smile and a twinkle in his eye that was similar to a certain professor’s in one of Arthur’s most famous book series.

England knew exactly when he was, but he felt the need to ask. “When are we, Japan?”

Kiku raised an eyebrow, but showed no other emotions. “We are in Independence Hall in 1776, _Igirisu_ -san.”

Arthur was fuming. _He’s going to make me see what happened that day! The nerve! Why I ought to…_ Arthur was so focused on his inner thoughts that he didn’t notice Benjamin Franklin get up from his seat and pass him in order to talk to someone behind him.

Arthur didn’t notice it at all until he heard a gentle voice ask, “How do you feel about all of this, Alfred?”

England whirled around. Franklin had taken a seat next to a young man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Well, although it looked like a young man, Alfred had retained enough of his childish looks to make it a bit obvious that he was still only sixteen. He had a fairly neutral, yet at the same time serious, expression on his face.

Alfred wriggled a bit uncomfortably. “It’s what the people want.” He finally said. 

“Oh, really? That doesn’t answer my question.” A soft smile came to Franklin’s face.

Alfred sighed. “Can’t get anything past you, huh, Mr. Franklin.” He said with a wry grin.

“Occasionally, things do get past me, Alfred. So, answer my question.”

“Well,” Alfred lifted a hand to scratch the back of his neck. “I’m kinda sad cause I know this is gonna hurt him.”

Arthur felt his jaw drop a bit. _The bloody git knew he was going to hurt me!_ He could feel his anger rising a bit, but then he realized what Alfred had said. _He… was sad that I would be hurt? Why? If he’s going to leave me, then why did he care about hurting me?_

“But,” Alfred’s voice hardened as determination crept into his eyes. “I’m tired of waiting.”

Franklin looked at Alfred with sympathy in his eyes. “And?” He prodded gently.

“And…” Sadness crossed Alfred’s features even as the determination remained. “I’ve realized that Arthur, no, England doesn’t feel the same way for me as I feel for him. He can only think of me as his _little brother_.” The last two words came out filled with bitterness.

England’s mind was racing. _What did he mean I don’t feel for him the way he feels me?! He acts like… like… he feels something for me as more than a brother. No! That’s impossible! Anyway, that’s no reason to rebel!_

Alfred sighed. “In any case, as long as I’m his brother I can’t do anything. Besides,” a touch of anger filled his eyes, “he shouldn’t be allowed to boss me around without even listening to my side of things. He doesn’t even tell me about these orders to my face, he just sends a message.

“So I want my freedom, my independence. And that,” he looked back at Franklin, “is how I truly feel. It has nothing to do with the people.”

Franklin chuckled and stood up. “At least, you know better than to pin your feelings on your people. Good for you, Alfred.” He reached up and ruffled Alfred’s hair a bit. “It’s nice to know that you can admit that you want independence, that it is what you truly want and that the people have no influence on your _true_ feelings.” Franklin turned and walked back to where the others were clustered around the document that would become known as the Declaration of Independence.

Arthur didn’t watch Franklin’s return though. Instead, he watched Alfred. While Franklin had been ruffling his hair, he had seemed a bit embarrassed, yet as Franklin walked away, Arthur noticed the genuine smile that came across Alfred’s face. It was the same smile that he had always had whenever he had seen Arthur as a child. It made Arthur jealous that he would show them his genuine smile. In modern times, Alfred would sometimes go around with a fake Hollywood smile around other nations, and Arthur noticed the fakeness and would wish to see his real smile. _What? Why would I care if he smiles or not? The damn wanker left me, and he’s about to do it right in front of me!_

“Franklin-san was one of the Founding Fathers.”

England jumped a bit at the sound of Japan’s voice. He glanced over at the Asian nation and noticed that Kiku was studying Alfred.

“He certainly seems to have had an influence on him in regards to showing his feelings.” Kiku continued.

“Yes, he certainly did.” England couldn’t help but agree. Alfred always made it plain how both he and his people felt, although sometimes it seemed that America and his citizens were at odds with each other.

“It’s just another way for him not to keep quiet about things.” He tried to put the normal amount of scorn in his voice as he said this, but he had a hard time doing this as he watched Alfred watching his citizens nitpicking the document that would be the true beginning of his country.

Arthur frowned as he returned to his earlier musings though. “Japan?”

“ _Hai_.”

“You are close with America, right?”

“ _Hai_.”

“Do you know what he meant in regards to his feelings about me?” Arthur asked and he turned towards his companion.

Kiku didn’t answer his question. Instead he said, “Let us go, _Igirisu_ -san. The next thing I must show you is almost one hundred years after this.”

England and Japan left the year of 1776 behind, heading towards one of the bloodiest times of American history.

This time, Arthur recognized that the room he was in was America’s room at his house. However, there were things scattered all across the room; piles of bandages, some still with blood that couldn’t be washed out on them, littered the floor and there were several bowls of water around the room. This was obviously the room of someone who was gravely injured.

Arthur looked around for the room’s owner, and he couldn’t help but gasp at the sight.

America looked like hell. Though he was currently sleeping and the blankets of his bed covered up most of his body, it was obvious that he was going through hard times.

There were dark circles under Alfred’s eyes, almost making it look like someone had punched him in each eye. His normally healthy skin was as pale as a corpse. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, so England could see the bandages wrapped around America’s torso, and on the part that wasn’t covered by the blanket, it seemed as if whatever wounds were hidden were still bleeding somewhat.

Alfred whimpered slightly in his sleep, perhaps from the pain of his injuries or perhaps from a nightmare. Arthur didn’t know which was the culprit, but he tried racking his brain in order to think of a time when Alfred could have had such chaos on his land to merit this state.

“What year is this, Japan?” He quietly asked, still trying to figure out when they were.

Kiku’s reply was also soft. “It is 1863. The day after the Battle of Gettysburg and the day that the Confederate Army at Vicksburg surrendered, ending a siege.”

England felt horror creep over him as he realized when they were. This was the middle of America’s Civil War. Since it was a war with himself, Alfred had received the pain and wounds of both sides.

Also, it was well known that the Battle of Gettysburg was one of the bloodiest battles of the entire Civil War, with only the Battle of Antietam being close to its equal. With it only being a day since the battle’s end, it could only be expected that America was still recovering.

Arthur couldn’t help, but feel a bit guilty. Although his nation had never acknowledged the existence of the Confederacy, they had sent several ships to aid the Confederacy. Inadvertently, he had helped put America in this state.

There was a small clicking noise as the door opened. England turned around to see someone who looked almost exactly like Alfred walk into the room. It took England a moment to remember the nation’s name. _Oh, right! That’s Canada, America’s twin brother! What’s he doing here in the middle of a civil war?_

Matthew walked over to Alfred. “Al?” He asked, gently shaking his twin.

America stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He squinted a bit, since his glasses were placed on the bedside table. His face brightened as he realized who his visitor was.

“Ah, Mattie!” He gave a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Thanks for looking after me and everything, bro. What’s up?”

“How do you feel?” Canada helped America sit up and began to start changing his bandages.

_Has he been helping him this whole time?_ Arthur couldn’t help but wonder at the closeness of the two brothers, and he felt a bit irked. _Sure, Canada’s closer and a blood relative, but why didn’t he think of asking_ me _for help? Although_ , he paused in his thoughts, _at that point in time, I probably wouldn’t have come if he asked. Still…_

“Better than yesterday.” Alfred attempted to laugh, but he ended up wincing as he agitated his wounds. “But I guess I won’t be throwing a party for my birthday this year, huh?”

“Yes…” Matthew seemed somewhat distracted as he finished changing the bandages. Once, he was done, he sat in a chair by the bed. He bit his lip before asking a question that was clearly plaguing him. “Hey, Al…”

“Yeah?” Alfred was now leaning against the headboard of the bed and was placing Texas on his nose so he could stop squinting at his surroundings.

“Do you want me to write to England and ask him to visit?”

Arthur stiffened at the question. _Why is he asking him that?!_

But England wasn’t the only one who reacted to Canada’s question. America immediately straightened up and he threw a glare at his twin, but there didn’t seem to be much fire behind it. “No, Mattie.” He sternly said, but there was a slight quiver in his voice.

“But Alfred-!” Canada started to protest, but America cut him off.

“I said, no!” He shouted and then he sighed. He pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes. To England, it seemed like Alfred appeared to be incredibly tired all of a sudden. “Besides, even if you asked, he probably wouldn’t come. I’m independent, and, anyway, he doesn’t care.”

Of everything Arthur had seen so far, that statement shocked him the most. _What does he mean I don’t care! Does he seriously think that?!_

Matthew’s eyes hardened with conviction and, at the same time, sympathy. “For the last several days, I have heard you scream England’s human name whenever the pain became too great. I have heard you beg for him. Just because you are independent doesn’t mean you have to cut all ties with him.”

Canada’s words made England drop his jaw. “He what?!” Luckily, he didn’t notice the satisfied little smirk that temporarily crossed Japan’s face at the thought of America yelling for England. Coincidentally, Kiku’s next doujinshi would have a USUK scene with America screaming for England.

Of course, neither America nor Canada noticed Arthur and Kiku’s reactions since the two were nothing more than ghosts viewing the past.

Alfred appeared to be angered at Matthew’s words. “Try telling him that!” He snapped, waving his hand in the direction of the east. “Because he made his damn feelings quite clear back during the War of 1812. He hates me now!”

Alfred’s voice, which had been rising in volume, suddenly softened, becoming as quiet as the Canadian, “And there is nothing I can do to change that.” He buried his face in his hands.

Arthur felt even more shocked than a moment before. “He thinks I what?!” He looked over at Japan, who raised an eyebrow. “Why the bloody hell would he think I hate him?!”

Kiku looked at England incredulously. “America-san did say something about the War of 1812, did he not, _Igirisu_ -san?”

“Why would that make him think I hate him?”

“… _Igirisu_ -san, didn’t you burn down his capital?”

“That was retaliation for him burning York! Just look at what he did to Canada!” England protested.

Japan resisted the urge to rub his temples and reveal his frustration. “I think that is beside the point, _Igirisu_ -san, seeing as how the brothers obviously forgave each other.” This reminded Arthur to look back at the scene before him.

Matthew stood up and gave his brother a hug. “It’s alright, Al.”

“Yeah.” America looked up at Canada. “In any case, things will get better from here. Gettysburg was a turning point for this war. I can feel it. So everything’ll be good, even if you don’t write.”

The Canadian sighed. “Fine, I won’t write if you don’t want me to.”

“Good.”

A sting of jealousy went through Arthur’s heart at how easily Canada was allowed to hug America. _Wait! I’m not jealous because he gets to hug him! It must be because America still treats Canada like a brother! Yes! What is the difference between Canada and me! Why doesn’t he let me act like a brother to him, but he lets Canada act like one! I mean, besides the fact they’re actually brothers…_

“I think that is all.” Kiku grabbed his hand and they left the scene with the brothers still hugging.

* * *

England blinked his eyes, surprised to find himself back in his bedroom. He was seated on his bed, while Japan stood in front of him. “The next scene from the past is here?”

“No, _Igirisu_ -san. I have shown you all that I was told to show you.” Japan regarded his English friend. “Now, have you realized the truth about America and yourself?”

“What truth?” Arthur scoffed. “I still don’t see a bloody good reason for him declaring independence. In fact, if he had never left, then the bloody Civil War wouldn’t happen! Besides, his supposed reasons for leaving were not my fault and have nothing to do with me!”

“ _Baka tsundere_!” Kiku shouted. He sighed and quickly calmed down.

England, however, was shocked. _Did Japan just get mad? About what?_

“My apologies, _Igirisu_ -san.” Kiku bowed to signify his remorse. As he straightened, his eyes met Arthur’s and for a moment it was as if Kiku could see right into Arthur’s core. “I hope the next nation will help you realize what you are missing. Please expect him when the clock strikes two.”

“What?” England glanced over at the clock and was surprised that it simply read 1:15. “You mean I’m going to continue having countries barging into my room?”

“ _Hai_.” Japan hesitated. “ _Igirisu_ -san, I suggest you get as much sleep as you can before the next one comes.”

“What do you-?” Before Arthur could finish his question, Kiku had simply disappeared.

“Huh.” England lay down on his bed and rolled onto his side. “What the bloody hell are you plotting, Mother?” He asked himself before closing his eyes.


	5. July 4th Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England just gets more confused and frustrated and Prussia really doesn't help. Why on Earth is he his guide to the present?

“Kesesesesese!”

England’s eyes snapped open at the sound of unique laughter that he would recognize anywhere. He sat up and turned on the light before glaring at his newest intruder. “Prussia.” He growled.

“Yep, the awesome me has come to show you the truth!” Prussia’s red eyes glinted in the lamplight.

England sighed and facepalmed. “So how did _you_ get roped into this? What exactly did Mother offer you?”

“Huh?” The albino looked slightly puzzled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Some guy named Chicken, or something close to that, said that I was the only one awesome enough to help you with your drinking problem!” His grin came back full force.

England snorted. “What drinking problem? I’m the United Kingdom; I can handle all the bloody alcohol I drink.”

“Ah, lying is totally not awesome, Britain.” Gilbert came over and slapped Arthur on the back. “Everyone knows that you always drink on the 4th of July to drown in your sorrows.” He frowned. “Well, everyone knows except America, but he is not the most awesome observer, huh.”

“What?!” Arthur could feel his cheeks flush. _How did everyone find out?_

“Seriously, if you wanted to hide your problem, then you should have locked your doors.” Prussia continued, somehow guessing his question. “Your brothers found you one year. Totally not awesome.”

England silently cursed his brothers. Then he sighed. _Might as well get this over with._

“So what are you going to show me?” Arthur asked, resigned to his fate.

Gilbert grinned. “Kesesesesese! I knew you’d come around!” He laughed. “Now, the awesome me will show you the present July 4th, because, as the Chicken guy said, the awesome me knows how to live in the now!”

“The present?” England was slightly confused. _Why would what America does on July 4 th matter? All he does is throw a party!_

“Yep!” And with that, Prussia roughly grabbed Arthur’s hand and they were on their way.

* * *

Sunlight coming from the early morning sun streamed through the windows. America sat at his kitchen table, but, for once it seemed, he was not stuffing himself with his beloved burgers. Instead he was stuffing himself with pancakes.

England frowned at the scene, and glanced at the clock. It was only a little after 8 o’clock. Everyone knew the American rarely even considered getting out of bed before at least 10 o’clock, unless he was forced to get up because of a meeting, or it was Christmas or Easter and he wanted his presents.

_Seriously, what would he be doing up at this hour?_ Arthur wondered, but his attention was drawn away as America began to speak.

“Hey, Mattie! These are awesome!” Alfred said as he shoved more pancakes into his mouth. “You are probably the best pancake maker in, like, the whole world!”

Arthur turned to see Matthew at the stove, flipping more pancakes. Matthew snorted, “Well, I am Canada, after all. You should expect them to be good.”

“ _Oui_ , Mathieu is right, _Amerique_.” Arthur stiffened at the sound of France’s voice. He whirled around to see him enter the kitchen as nonchalant as can be. “Of course, since he was originally my colony, that is why Mathieu’s tastes are so much better than yours, who was raised by _Angleterre_.” France smirked as he said this.

“What the bloody hell is America thinking?! He seems to have let that frog sleep over! Why would he bloody do that?!” England yelled without thinking.

“Kesesesesese! Didn’t you know?” Prussia snickered.

“Know what?!”

America answered his question as he frowned at France. “Dude, Francis, I let you stay cause you and Mattie are dating and everything, but I can just as easily kick you out, y’know.”

“They’re what?!” Arthur could feel a blush rising to his cheeks.

“They’ve been dating since the World Wars, Britain. I’m surprised you didn’t notice, but then again, people often forget about Mattie.” Prussia couldn’t help but comment on Arthur’s sudden realization.

Meanwhile, Francis walked over to Canada and gave him small peck on the lips. “You would not do that, _Amerique_ , as that would sadden Mathieu, but then again, you are just jealous of our love.”

“Ew. Don’t make out while I’m here!” Alfred started blushing at France and Canada’s quick kiss. “Besides,” the blush stayed as Alfred started to pout, “I’m not jealous. Even if you both get to be all lovey-dovey.” His tone betrayed him.

Francis rolled his eyes. “Of course not, _Amerique_.”

“Ah, by the way, is Arthur going to come this year?” Matthew asked, trying to change the subject.

The question perked the real England’s interest. _Why does it matter if I’m coming or not?_

If anything, his question seemed to sadden America. “He’s not coming.” He quickly shoved the last pancake into his mouth. After that, he stood up and put his plate in the sink. “I can’t believe that he won’t even tell me ‘happy birthday.’”

Canada and France shared a glance. “ _Amerique_ , I know you want _Angleterre_ to come, but…”

“Birthdays are meant to be celebrated with the ones you care about!” America whirled around to face them. “And if it’s about the revolution, then does he still not realize why I did that? In any case, it was over 200 years ago! Is he that much of a stubborn old man?” He sighed, his bout of passion already fading. “Never mind. I know the answer to that question at least.”

Arthur felt slightly appalled. _So what if it was over 200 years ago?! I have every right to be angry! I gave you everything and you shoved it in my face and basically told me to sod off!_ His old anger returned, even though it had started fading slightly from what Japan had shown him.

In any case, America left the kitchen and walked towards the front door, where he put on his signature bomber jacket, even though it was probably hot outside.

“Are you really going again this year, Al?” Matthew looked at his twin with a worried look in his eye. “I mean, it’s your birthday, so can’t it wait a day?”

Arthur found himself slightly curious again. _Where would America be going on his birthday?_

Alfred flashed a smile at the Canadian. “Mattie, we go through this every Memorial Day, Veterans’ Day, and July 4th. It’s because of these people that I am what I am so,” his smile grew a bit bigger, “what kind of hero would I be if I didn’t at least pay my respects?

“And if anything,” he continued, “on the day I declared independence, I should remember them the most. Anyway, Hero out!” America finished his speech with a big wave and he walked out the door.

With America leaving, England thought that he and Prussia would follow, but Gilbert held him back for a bit and pointed towards Canada and France. “You just have to watch these guys a little longer. And then we’ll be on our awesome way!”

Canada finished flipping the last of the pancakes and set them on two plates so he and France could eat breakfast.

“You know, I understand _Amerique’s_ views, however, I still cannot help but think that it is pointless, _mon amour_.” Francis said as he put some butter on his meal.

“Well, he thinks it’s important, so just leave him alone. After all, I have never been able to talk him out of it.” Matthew poured syrup all over his pancakes and took a sip from his coffee cup. “Anyway, with you being you, I’m surprised that England hasn’t figured it out by now. I mean, Al’s reason for independence was the main reason why you helped him, wasn’t it?”

Arthur felt a bit shocked. _Even the frog knows America’s reason and that’s why he helped! Bloody hell! What could it have been! So what if I ‘didn’t feel the same way’ as America said in the past! What the bloody hell was he referring to?_

“ _Oui._ That was why I decided to assist him. And believe me, Mathieu,” here Francis looked up from his meal to stare into Matthew’s eyes, “I have dropped enough hints over the years that the amount of hints almost equals the number of bombs during _Angleterre’s_ Blitz.”

Arthur felt insulted at this comment. _How could he drop so many hints? Surely I would’ve noticed something of that nature!_

France wasn’t done speaking yet. “Of course, it would help if _Amerique_ did not act like such a child. Why does he insist on doing that when at other times he appears to be a thoughtful young man?”

“Long ago when he was a kid, Al came to the conclusion to not think too hard about things unless he had to. He figured he’d enjoy life more that way.” Canada finished off his pancakes. “Also, by acting like a kid, England will pay attention to him, and other nations will have someone that’s convenient to blame, because things will seem to be bad due to his childishness. The second part he feels is part of his ‘hero’ duties.” He rolled his eyes at the last part, obviously disagreeing with his brother’s decision to take on the world’s blame for no real reason.

“There are other ways to get _Angleterre’s_ attention.” France’s sex-craze face came on for a second.

“Al’s Puritan influence is still going strong, so he’s not going to be a pervert like you.” Matthew stood and put his plate in the sink. “But you do know that your ‘flirting’ as you call it only pisses Al off, eh?”

“ _Oui_ , but _Angleterre’s_ distressed face is so cute, Mathieu!” Francis put his own plate in the sink. “And I know _Amerique_ agrees with me about that.”

“Really.” Matthew’s voice was cold as ice. He ignored France and started washing the dishes.

France blinked and then realized the problem. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Canada from behind him. “Do not worry, _mon amour_. You are still far cuter than _Angleterre_.” He kissed the back of Matthew’s neck, causing the Canadian to give a small squeak and blush bright red.

“Ugh. Not awesome. Let’s go before they start making out.” Prussia turned away from the display of affection with a slightly grossed out expression on his face. “Besides, the awesome me knows that you’re wondering where America went!”

“You’re actually right for once, Prussia.” England said, his face red from the embarrassing scene. “So where did America go?”

“No clue. Let’s find out!”

America’s house faded away.

* * *

England was surprised as he read the sign in front of him. “Arlington National Cemetery” it read.

“Why did America come here?” He wondered out loud.

“Don’t know.” Gilbert replied. “Even someone as awesome as me has no clue why we’re here.”

Arthur looked at him and raised one of his large eyebrows in surprise. “You mean you didn’t know we were going to come here?”

“Nope.” Prussia acted as if not knowing what he was doing was okay. Then again, he normally didn’t seem to know what he was doing anyway, so this sort of behavior was natural to him.

England rolled his eyes at Prussia’s stupidity and entered the graveyard. He scanned the area, looking for Alfred, and soon his eyes alighted on the American.

America was looking at the graves, his eyes filled with regret. He walked through the graves, although occasionally he stopped and talked to other visitors in a quiet voice, too low for Arthur to hear what he was saying. All in all, for once, America gave off an aura of solemnity and sadness.

Given the place and America’s obvious melancholy mood, England could easily guess his thoughts. _He probably thinks that he should have done more to save these people. It’s all because he thinks that he’s some sort of bloody hero, so he feels like he has to take all the burdens of others._

After watching for a while, Arthur realized he didn’t like seeing Alfred so sad. It made his chest tighten in an odd way that he just couldn’t place. He quickly brushed it off as nothing.

“Aw, this is boring!” Gilbert yelled, breaking the silence of the cemetery.

Arthur felt the sudden urge to shush the idiotic nation. However, when no one stared at the two for breaking the respectful silence, he realized, like when he and Japan were in the past, that they were as invisible as ghosts to normal people. _Huh? Haven’t I read something like this before?_ Before Arthur could follow that thought, Prussia once again interrupted.

“Come on! I want to see if anything happens at America’s party! His parties are almost as awesome as me!”

England sighed and took Gilbert’s hand, but his eyes never left the sight of Alfred paying his respects to his fallen soldiers.

After all, it was somewhat nice to know that Alfred thought of more than just celebrating his independence on his birthday.

* * *

It was obvious that the party had been in full swing for a while already when Gilbert and Arthur arrived back at Alfred’s house.

For starters, the sun was already starting to go down, and since it was summer that meant it was pretty late. Also, the buffet table, which at one point must have been filled with platters of hot dogs, hamburgers, and chips, had very little food left on it, though there were still several desserts on a different table. There also seemed to be plenty of alcohol left, despite the fact that Russia appeared to have several vodka bottles on the table next to him.

Most nations present were mingling and joking around while music played in the background. Obviously they were sticking around for the fireworks to start.

“Look, there’s the awesome me!” Prussia gave a crazy grin as he saw his counterpart standing with Austria and Hungary over in one corner of the living room.

“Yes, yes!” England told him, but he was looking for the birthday boy. Finally, he spotted him talking with Matthew and Francis.

Alfred looked happy and seemed to be his normal, arrogant, oblivious self. It was hard to imagine how solemn he had appeared earlier that day.

All in all, the party seemed lively and fun.

However, Arthur couldn’t help but notice that every once in a while Alfred would pull out his cell phone and glance at it. _What is he waiting for?_ He wondered. He also noticed that every time Alfred glanced at his phone a small flicker of sadness and disappointment raced across his face. Yet each time this happened, he immediately went back to being himself, making England wonder if he had just imagined it. Still, it happened enough that he knew it wasn’t his imagination.

Outside, the sky got darker and darker. Finally, Alfred turned off the music and flashed a giant grin at everyone. “Alright, dudes! Time for the super, totally awesome fireworks show!”

Everyone gave a cheer and followed America outside. Once the countries gathered back into their groups, some pulling out blankets and chairs, as they got ready to view the light show.

Arthur followed the crowd out of the house, ignoring his Prussian companion who was wondering if he could snitch some beer in the whole supernatural state he was in. He settled himself right behind Alfred who was sitting with, once again, Canada and France.

The first explosive went off in the sky, and though nations were oohhing and aahhing all around him, England kept his focus on the nation in front of them.

Halfway through the display, Matthew turned to his twin. “I’m sorry Arthur didn’t come, Alfred.”

America’s eyes didn’t leave the exploding lights. “It’s alright, Mattie. I should’ve known better.” He gave a small, sad smile.

Behind him, England scowled. _Of course, you bloody should have known better, wanker!_

“You’ve been more hopeful in the past decade, eh? Why exactly is that?” Canada asked, real curiosity on his face.

Alfred turned away from the fireworks. “Well, our relationship has improved ever since the World Wars, and after the Cold War ended and my paranoia died down a bit, I thought he might be more open to coming on my birthday.” He rubbed the back of his neck and turned back to the display. “Sure, our relationship isn’t what I wish it could be, but it’s still better than being totally hated, right?” He glanced at France and Canada with a sheepish grin.

Both countries looked at him with sympathy. “Of course, _Amerique_.” Francis finally said.

“Besides!” America laughed his “hero” laugh and turned all of his attention to the fireworks. His eyes were shining with hope. “There’s always next year!”

Matthew smiled. “Of course.”

“Look! It’s the finale!” Alfred bounced like a little kid as the fireworks display reached its climax. All three of them watched it with smiles on their faces.

Arthur continued to frown though. _It’s never going to happen. I’m never going to come to his bloody party._

“Awfully optimistic, ain’t he?”

England looked up at Prussia, who had somehow managed to get a beer. “Yes, he should know that I’m not going to come to his bloody party.”

“Huh?” Gilbert looked at him confused. “That’s not what I was talking about!”

Meanwhile, all of the nations that had gone to America’s party were packing up and leaving while Alfred, Matthew, and Francis waved goodbye and went back into the house. Prussia and England stayed outside though.

Arthur frowned at Gilbert. “Then what did you mean?”

“I was talking about the fact that he assumes he’s gonna live another year to ask you to come!” Gilbert said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

At that sentence, for a moment England felt like his heart stopped. Then it quickly restarted. _America? Die? That’s completely preposterous! That git would never be stupid enough to get himself killed!_ He repeated this last thought out loud. “That git would never be stupid enough to get himself killed!” _Right?_ He added in his thoughts.

Prussia shrugged. “Just saying, you never know.” He took a swig of beer. “Sure, America’s pulling out his troops and wrapping up the wars he’s in, but one can never know whether he will live to see the next year or even the next day. That’s why one should live for the now.”

Arthur blinked. “That… was actually some pretty sound advice.” It was the rare moments like these when he remembered that Prussia was actually older than him.

Gilbert grinned. “Of course I give awesome advice. After all, I’m awesome! Kesesesesese!” He laughed as he took another swig of beer. “So if you died today, would you have any regrets?”

“Of course not.” England scoffed, but some deep twinge in his gut told him otherwise. _What would I regret?_ He couldn’t think of anything.

“Well, whatever you say.” Prussia shrugged again.

“Don’t you regret not making a move on Hungary when you could?” Arthur asked, quickly deflecting the question.

Gilbert spat out his sip of beer. “What are you talking about?! Totally unawesome!”

Arthur smirked. “Whatever you say.” He said mockingly.

“You…” Prussia was suddenly cut off as his watch started beeping. He glanced at it. “Never mind, I gotta go on my awesome way.” He said.

England blinked. It appeared that the Prussian was fading away. “What do you mean?”

“The third guy’s coming. And England?” Gilbert was definitely fading away.

“What?” Once more, Arthur felt that the whole situation was familiar. _Doesn’t this seem like something I read before?_

“Be careful, that’s all I can say.” With that, the Prussian was gone.

Still, England felt compelled to ask, “What do you mean?” At that moment, the fog that he hadn’t even noticed was gathering surrounded him in its murky depths, making it impossible for him to know what was going to happen next.


	6. July 4th Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever likes the future. Probably because it usually sucks.

Arthur stumbled around in the fog. “Prussia, you bloody wanker!” He shouted into the gloom. “How dare you leave me like this!”

He spotted a dark figure within the mist. “There you are, you bloody wanker!” He stomped over to it. “Just what were you…” His voice trailed off as he realized that the figure was definitely not Gilbert. In fact, he couldn’t tell which nation it was.

The person was enveloped in a dark cloak, with the hood pulled low over his face. England figured that the nation was most likely male, since most nations are male and the figure was also taller than him.

“Well, who the bloody hell are you?” Arthur asked. He decided that at this point, it didn’t matter whether he was polite or not.

The nation didn’t answer or give any clue of who he was. Instead, the nation just held out a hand and gestured for England to follow him.

England rolled his eyes. “Oh, great… Now what are you going to show me? I’m quite fed up with this whole bloody ordeal. Nothing you show me is going to change my mind.”

The nation didn’t reply.

“So what are exactly are you? I’ve already met the nation of the past and the nation of the present, so what are…” Arthur’s voice trailed off once again as understanding hit him. It was only now that he realized what this whole experience was based on, and it was one of his own books. And then that meant, that the current nation in front of him was…

“Are you the nation of the future?” He asked tentatively.

The nation nodded.

England gulped. “Bloody hell…” Still, now he hesitantly followed the mysterious nation, afraid of what he would see.

* * *

Slowly, the fog cleared and England found himself in a place that was too familiar to the old nation.

He was standing on a battlefield.

Smoke rose from various patches of burning vegetation. Trees were burned blacked and were twisted. Bodies littered the ground here and there. The smell of blood and gunpowder filled the air. Arthur was too familiar with how a battlefield was. _Did another war start? Why? Where exactly are we?_ His eyes trailed over the landscape trying to see some sort of life, but he failed to spot any. “What exactly are we looking for?” He looked at his silent companion.

Naturally, he received no reply. However, the nation held a single finger and pointed at something behind him.

England turned around and was surprised to see himself. _What would I be doing in this desolate wasteland?_ And then he took a closer look at his future self.

Future-England was wearing his military uniform, which he obviously would be wearing if he was at war, and had various bandages wrapped around parts of his arms and legs. All in all, he didn’t seem too injured, despite the circumstances. What made the present-England stop and stare was the expression on his future self’s face. It was a terrified expression, mixed with worry and frustration.

_What could make me look like that?_ He wondered while it felt like something was gripping his heart. It was a sensation he had felt several times before. He remembered feeling it in 1941 when he heard Pearl Harbor had been bombed, as well as in 2001 when he had watched the World Trade Center fall on TV. There were plenty of other times during various wars when he had felt this and there was always one constant that connected the feeling. Arthur realized that he knew the cause of that expression.

America was in danger.

_That doesn’t explain why I’m here though._ He frowned at his counterpart. _Normally, I would be speeding to wherever America is._

Future-Arthur darted to and fro, obviously searching something. Finally, he decided to call out to what he was searching for. “America!”

Ice seemed to run through present-England’s veins. _That stupid git’s here?!_ He thought hysterically. _There’s nothing here but…_ He stopped that thought immediately.

His counterpart continued to desperately call for America. Present-Arthur found himself joining the future him in searching, looking over the bodies for a sign of life, specifically for that stupid American. He looked at each body, more closely than he would have liked, and looked for a telltale sign of him, whether it was those glasses that he dubbed “Texas” or even that one stubborn strand of hair that always pointed towards the sky that he called “Nantucket.” Arthur simply wanted to find that American idiot, to know what condition he was in.

The future-Arthur started to call out America’s human name. “Bloody hell, Alfred! Answer me already!” The fear and desperation was obvious in his voice.

Then, miraculously, both Arthurs heard a small cough that was followed by a soft, “Iggy?”

Both heads snapped in the direction of the sound. The future-England immediately ran to where the voice came from with the present-England following close behind. When they finally found him, future-England fell to his knees beside America while present-England could only stare in horror at the sight before him from behind his counterpart.

Alfred looked incredibly weak, even more than he had during the Civil War. It wasn’t because he looked sickly though. No, it was because he looked so injured. Blood had soaked into the soil and the tree he was leaning against. His uniform was covered in blood and soot. Even his wheat-colored hair was filled with soot. Alfred’s face just had a few scratches and a tiny bit of soot on it, but his eyes, which were normally so filled with light and life no matter what circumstances Arthur had seen him in, were slowly dimming from a bright, sky blue to a dull blue-gray color. He seemed to be having trouble breathing, as each breath was labored. One of his hands was pressed against his side, though that obviously had done nothing to stem the blood flow, and his other arm looked a bit broken as it was bent at an odd angle. Beside him, his multiple guns lay in the dirt, their bullets spent.

However, his smile was the same as always as he cracked a small smile. “Hey, Artie, glad you look alright.”

“Bloody fool, don’t worry about others in your state.” Future-Arthur quickly answered after assessing all of the damage. He bit his lip, knowing that America was not in a good situation. He took out some bandages to do temporary first aid. “Come on, let’s get you back so the medics can fix you up.”

“How are the others? Mattie? We won, right?” Alfred blinked slowly. He was starting to get tired. Then again, God only knew how long he had been laying there.

“Of course we bloody won, git. Everyone’s alright, even the enemy.” Arthur was clearly trying to hold down his panic at the state America was in, but he was starting to fail. He attempted to start bandaging America’s wounds, but America waved him off. “Now, America –!”

“Arthur.” England cut off at the sound of his human name unadulterated. Alfred looked him straight in the eye and gave a small smile. “I know what’s happened over at my place, and even without all that damage, I probably wouldn’t live anyway.” He tried to laugh, but all he ended up doing was coughing. It sounded wet, and blood began to trickle from his mouth.

“No! You’re going to live! Don’t talk like that America!” Tears started appearing at the corner of his eyes, but he tried to hold them back.

“Well, because the enemy focused all their firepower on me, no one else got hurt…” Alfred’s voice trailed off and he blinked again. “Guess I was able to be the hero, and protect everyone.” He smiled a true, genuine smile at the thought of protecting everyone.

“Yes, yes. You’re a bloody hero. Now let me-!” Arthur was once more cut off from trying to bandage him as America reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Artie, I-!” America was cut off as he coughed up more blood. “I gotta tell ya something.”

“Tell it to me later, once you get better.” England was still clinging to the futile hope of the situation.

“No, I have to tell you now.” Alfred was using _that_ tone of voice. The tone of voice from when he had declared independence, from whenever he stood up for his beliefs. “Or else I’m never gonna be able to tell you.”

“That’s a load of bollocks! You’re going to be-!”

“I love you.”

The world seemed to stop. Both Arthurs stared at him. Present-Arthur had simply been watching up to that point, feeling like a hole was forming in his chest, but that simply phrase threw him for a loop.

“I love you.” Alfred repeated. “Not as a little brother, but as a man. I’ve always loved you that way.” He paused as more blood filled his lungs. “That’s why,” he panted, “I declared independence, so I could have a chance, but… You don’t have to reply. I can guess… at your response.”

“Alfred.” For the first time in centuries, the future-England said America’s human name directly to him. Present-England noticed that tears had started flowing down his counterpart’s cheeks.

Alfred smiled. “That’s my name.” He closed his eyes slowly and reopened them. “Y’know, I just remembered that today’s my birthday.” His smile grew wider. “I guess I finally get to spend it with you, ‘cause you’re supposed to spend it with the people you love.”

Future-Arthur unclasped Alfred’s hand from his wrist and instead held it tightly in both of his own hands. “Oh, Alfred… I’m so sorry. I-!”

Alfred looked at him curiously. “’Bout what?” He coughed again.

“Everything… I…. I…” Arthur was sobbing too hard to get the words out.

“It’s okay.” Alfred closed his eyes. His voice was growing softer. “I’m just glad I could protect you. I… always…wanted to be…” His voice was softer than a whisper now. “…your hero.”

And with that, Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America, died.

Neither England could believe it. Future-Arthur began to shake America, shouting at him, but present-Arthur had ceased hearing him.

His mind reeled from the confession of Alfred’s true feelings for him and from the future that was playing out before him. _He… He loved me? And I… I treated him like… and now he… Oh, Lord… Why?_

More importantly, it felt like his heart had been carved out. He felt pain and numbness at the same time. It was pure and utter agony, as if he himself was dying.

But did it matter? In the future, Alfred was going to die and then England would never have a chance to apologize or tell him. Prussia’s words rang in his head as if he had known this would happen. _Oh God… in the future, I’ll… I’ll never be able to tell Alfred that I lov-_

Arthur’s mind shuddered to halt. _Wait, what?_

“How unfortunate.”

Arthur stiffened at the sound of the voice. He had totally forgotten about his companion, but now he remembered. His heart shuddered as he recognized the nation’s voice. _Oh, God, please don’t let it be him…_

He turned around to look at his companion. The hood and cloak had fallen away, revealing platinum blond hair, violet eyes, and a childish smirk.

“If America dies, he will not be able to become one with me, _da_?” Russia innocently asked as he took in the tragic scene before him.

England screamed.

* * *

Arthur ran away from everything. The dead America, his future self’s despair, and freaking Russia soon faded behind him. He couldn’t handle all of this madness.

He couldn’t think what was the point of all of this as he raced past more and more bodies. He ran until he couldn’t run anymore, and that’s when he realized who would know the whole point.

“Mother!” He shouted. “I know you’re probably watching this whole bloody thing! Get out here now!”

“You called?”

England whirled around to see Britannia leaning against a tree. Her long blond hair made a stark contrast to the whole scene, but her bright green eyes stayed on her son with her eyebrows that looked so similar to his own furrowed as she observed him.

“You!” He pointed accusingly at her. “This is all your doing!”

She raised one large eyebrow. “My doing? Whatever do you mean?”

“All of that!” He gestured back to where he came from. “You did to all of that! You made Alfred…”

Britannia sighed at her son’s thickheadedness. “I did nothing to make that scene occur. That is what the actual future is at this point. All I did was have Kievan Rus’s son show it to you.”

England paused. “How did you convince him to do that anyway?”

“I told him he would get to see America in a humbling position.” A slight smile tugged at her lips. “But that is not the point. The point is that this picture, America not revealing his obvious feelings until the end and you never revealing how you feel, is how the future is going to be at this juncture.” She frowned. “Although, how you have not noticed is beyond me. As I said it’s obvious.”

“Yes, but he-!” Arthur couldn’t bring himself to say it. “What do you mean by how I feel?”

“I thought you realized it when you saw him die.” Britannia’s gaze hardened. “Are you really so dense, Arthur? Are you not going to realize until the very end again?”

“I…I…” He couldn’t come up with a good reply to that.

He thought back to his feelings of seeing Alfred die, how he had felt like dying. Then he thought back to other things he had seen during this ordeal and in reality. How he hated seeing Alfred sad or in pain. How he felt a tingly feeling when Alfred gave a genuine smile, or when Alfred had disregarded his boss’s orders to see him during the London Blitz. How he was glad that even though they always fought he was glad that Alfred paid attention to him. How his heart had temporarily soared when Alfred had said that he loved him not as a brother but a man.

That’s when it hit Arthur. “Bloody hell,” he said aloud. In his heart, he thought, _I love Alfred. Not as a little brother. I love him, too. But at this rate…_

“I see you get it now.” Britannia almost smirked. “At this rate, things are going to end up like this. So,” her eyes lifted to look at something behind him.

“What are you going to do?” Someone finished her question.

England turned to look at the figure behind him. The new arrival had dark, tan skin and long black hair. She had stern features and wore animal hides. She looked remarkably like the character Pocahontas from one of America’s Disney movies. He realized who he was looking at: Native America, America’s mother.

“Will you continue to deny both my son’s and your own feelings, which only hurts both of you?” Her eyes seemed to stare into the depths of his soul.

“No.” He replied firmly. “At least,” he smiled a bit, “I can tell him ‘happy birthday,’ right?”

Native America smiled and England saw the resemblance between her and America. They had the same bright smile. “Good.” She went and stood next to Britannia.

“Wait,” Arthur felt panic rising. “Even if I do confess, then he’ll still die, won’t he?”

“Who knows?” Britannia smiled. “The future is not written in stone.”

“At the very least, you will be able to spend time together before the end.” Native America added. “And if my son dies, then he will die knowing his feelings were returned.”

“Yes, that’s always good.”

“But I-!” Arthur couldn’t accept this. “I could always-!”

“Do not try, little one.” Native America looked at him gravely. “War will always come to the world, along with death. You simply must make the best of the time you have before it does.”

“I see.” He realized her words were true. _So I’ll just have to make the best of it._

“Now return to the living, Arthur, and don’t dwell too much on the future, since it can always change. After all,” Britannia made one last comment before fading away along with the entire world surrounding Arthur, “at least Alfred won’t be making a confession on his deathbed. And unlike in this future, you are aware of his feelings.”

The world faded and spun. Arthur couldn’t even make a reply as he fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Back in 2012 when I wrote this, I was thinking about a totally hypothetical world war on the horizon. Now with the way things are, I feel like we're sliding more towards it.
> 
> Fudgesicles.


	7. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a happy resolution and maybe some more fireworks than just those in the sky.

England sat straight up in bed. _Was it all a dream?_ He wondered about that. _Even if it was a dream, that doesn’t make it any less real._ He smiled slightly as he thought of that famous Hogwarts professor, and he looked over at his nightstand.

Arthur picked up his cell phone. “7:00 AM July 4th” it read.

“Of course they could do it all in only 6 hours.” He said aloud. He started to dial the nearest airport to buy a plane ticket when he noticed something on his bedside table next to where his cell phone had been.

Arthur picked it up and smiled.

It was a one-way ticket to America that left at 11.

“Mother always did have a tendency to think of everything.”

* * *

It was about 1:30 in the afternoon local time when Arthur arrived in America and he immediately rented a car to drive to America’s house. It was about 2 o’clock when he arrived. He was a bit early since the party wasn’t until 4. 

That’s when he realized he had no hotel reservations for after the party or a present. “I suppose I’ll have to be enough.” He grumbled. _The bloody git better let me stay here._ He shuddered a bit as he realized that meant he would be staying under the same roof as France.

He quickly parked the car and made his way up to the front door. He quickly knocked.

“Coming!” He heard someone call from inside. The door opened.

“Artie?” Alfred looked shocked to see the Brit on his doorstep.

England huffed. “Are you going to let me in or not?”

“Yeah…” America’s shock started to fade as he stepped aside to let him in. A grin started to form on his face. “Did you come to celebrate my birthday?” An excited glint came to his eye.

“Of course, you bloody idiot.” He replied. “But I forgot to make reservations so I’ll have to stay here.”

“Really? You can always stay here, Iggy!” Alfred was bouncing like a puppy. “Wow! I can’t believe you’re actually here! You never come!”

“Yes, yes.” Arthur went into Alfred’s living room and sat on the couch. “It’s just that I came to a realization recently, and I feel like I have to talk with you about it.”

“What about?” Alfred flopped down next to him.

“Well, first of all, that frog and your brother aren’t about, right?” Arthur glanced around. He didn’t need that frog mucking things up.

“No, they’re picking up the cake right now, but,” Alfred frowned. “How did you know they were staying with me?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Arthur quickly said. “Anyway, I’ve learned recently that one should make the best of the time the he has.”

Alfred blinked. “Okay, so what does that have to do with coming to my party? I mean,” he quickly said, “I’m really happy that you came, ‘cause I’ve wanted you to come for, like, forever, but yesterday you were all like, ‘I hate you and I’m not coming to your bloody party.’” The last part was done in a horrible imitation of Arthur’s accent.

“Well, a single night can change a man.” England said stiffly, fully remembering what he had said the other day. “And I have realized that I have to retract one of my previous statements.”

“Alright.” Alfred still seemed confused as to why Arthur was there.

Arthur sighed. “Alfred.” America stiffened at the sound of his human name that England hadn’t used since the revolution. Arthur grasped Alfred’s chin and made him look him straight in the eyes. “Alfred, I love you.”

He gave a small gasp. Arthur could see the hope in Alfred’s eyes, but there was a touch of skepticism as well. Arthur was a bit surprised. Even after all he had seen, he hadn’t thought that Alfred could be skeptical.

“Like a little brother?” Alfred asked quietly.

Arthur let go of his chin and looked at his hands, which were fidgeting in his lap. “No. I have realized that I love you like… like…” He couldn’t finish the sentence as a dark blush came across his face. _Bloody hell! This is embarrassing!_

Arthur felt Alfred’s arms wrap around him. “Me, too.” Arthur looked up at Alfred and he saw the biggest smile he had ever seen on his face. “I love you, too, Arthur.” Alfred started leaning in and before Arthur knew it…

They were kissing. Arthur closed his eyes and kissed back. His heart felt like it was doing cartwheels in his chest. He couldn’t remember feeling this happy before and it was only from a simple kiss.

“Ohonhonhonhon! It seems like _Amerique_ and _Angleterre_ have finally confessed their feelings to each other!”

Alfred and Arthur broke apart and started in surprise at the couple in the doorway. France smirked at them while Canada, holding the cake, was blushing bright red.

America was the first to recover. “Dammit, Francis!” He shouted, a light blush on his cheeks. “Don’t spy on people’s private moments!”

“Bloody frog! You have no right to waltz in here!” England retorted at Francis, his own face a shade of red that was comparable to Spain’s tomatoes.

Francis took the comments in stride and laughed as he walked further into Alfred’s house. Canada, however, hesitated a moment before continuing into the kitchen. “Thank you for coming, England.” He smiled at his twin. “And congratulations, Al.” He went on his way, the blush still evident on his face.

Alfred turned back to England. “Sorry about that, Artie.” He apologized, looking sheepish and somewhat embarrassed.

“It’s not your fault. It’s intrusive frog’s fault.”

“Yeah, well, I gotta go help with food, so you can just hang out here.” Alfred got up to help with the final party preparations.

“Wait.” Arthur grabbed Alfred’s wrist.

“Yeah?”

Arthur stared at him for a long moment and then he smiled. “Happy Birthday, git.” And then he tugged Alfred down into another kiss.

* * *

Up in heaven, three figures watched the two nations.

“Well, even if the end comes, they’ll be happier this way.” Britannia said. “Wow, look at that kiss. I guess my son’s pirate experiences are coming in handy.”

“That does not mean he will end up topping later.” Native America gravely replied, but a smile was tugging at the end of her lips.

“Your kid’s still a virgin! How would he even know what to do?” Britannia countered.

“Japan has shown my son many things that are a part of his anime culture. He knows exactly what to do.” Native America gave a big smile as Britannia spluttered at the thought of Japan showing America yaoi. Ignoring her, she turned to their companion. “However, we must thank you for allowing us to use the situation of your story, Mr. Dickens.”

Charles Dickens turned to look at his companions. “It was nothing. After all, it was for the good of my country.”

“Indeed.” Britannia agreed. “But you know, how would you end this if it was really your story.”

He thought for a moment. “Well, I ended _A Christmas Carol_ with a simple ‘God bless us, everyone’ but I feel that this particular story can end simply with…

“Happy Independence Day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is one of my first stories I ever posted online and it’s a bit rougher than I remember, but I think it still holds up. Thanks for reading and Happy Independence Day!


End file.
